Lily
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Contains sex abuse, cutting. Jackie & Hyde's daughter Lily. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. Be Kind/Nice.* Edited.
1. Chapter 1

Even before I opened the front door I could hear my parents arguing. Sometimes I remembered to lock the door and sometimes I didn't.

"Jackie it seems……it seems you don't even care about Lily!" my dad was saying.

"Oh and you do? You don't do anything all day!" my mom yelled.

I looked at Ashley and sighed.

"Hey at least I'm here," Dad continued.

"And at least I work," Mom pointed out.

"You know with my record I can't."

"Hyde that shouldn't be your exsuse."

The door slammed behind me as my parents continued to argue.

"I don't even know why they're married," I told Ashley; "c'mon lets go upstairs."

She nodded and followed me up the huge, curving stairs to my room. I opened the door, let Ashley and myself in and closed and locked the door. I flopped on my bed next to Ashley and flipped on the tv to ABC's TGIF. As vain and oblivious as my mom was she had bought me a tv. I liked Friends, Spin City, Cosby Show, Gilmore Girls, Dharma & Greg, Seinfeld and Will & Grace; the people in those shows didn't have messed up families like mine which is why I liked them. Ashley and I ate the pizza. I knew the housekeeper my mom had hired would be in to clean the house on Monday so we didn't try to be immaculate. I glanced over at my unicorn and zen garden on my bookshelf, making sure no one had touched or damaged them. I did this frequently.

After awhile of yelling we heard dishes crashing downstairs which raised my anxiety level even moreso. Noise did this. I didn't worry too much about the breaking dishes because we had plenty more in the attic and the basement. I stood up.

"Ashley," I said.

She looked up at me from her spot on the bed; "yeah?"

"I have to get out of here."

She nodded; "ok."

"Would you tell Dad?"

"Yeah sure."

"When he stops yelling, that is."

"Uh huh."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

I left my room, slamming the door behind me. I raced downstairs and out the front door, slamming that door behind me as well. I ran a few blocks having no idea where I was going and not really caring either. I knew there were much worse places to be.


	2. Home

Chapter2; back at home; fights and tgif

Even before I opened the front door I could hear my parents arguing. Sometimes I remembered to lock the door and sometimes I didn't.

"Jackie it seems……it seems you don't even care about Lily!" my dad was saying.

"Oh and you do? You don't do anything all day!" my mom yelled.

I looked at Ashley and sighed.

"Hey at least I'm here," Dad continued.

"And at least I work," Mom pointed out.

"You know with my record I can't."

"Hyde that shouldn't be your exsuse."

The door slammed behind me as my parents continued to argue.

"I don't even know why they're married," I told Ashley; "c'mon lets go upstairs."

She nodded and followed me up the huge, curving stairs to my room. I opened the door, let Ashley and myself in and closed and locked the door. I flopped on my bed next to Ashley and flipped on the tv to ABC's TGIF. As vain and oblivious as my mom was she had bought me a tv. I liked Friends, Spin City, Cosby Show, Gilmore Girls, Dharma & Greg, Seinfeld and Will & Grace; the people in those shows didn't have messed up families like mine which is why I liked them. Ashley and I ate the pizza. I knew the housekeeper my mom had hired would be in to clean the house on Monday so we didn't try to be immaculate. I glanced over at my unicorn and zen garden on my bookshelf, making sure no one had touched or damaged them. I did this frequently.

After awhile of yelling we heard dishes crashing downstairs which raised my anxiety level even moreso. Noise did this. I didn't worry too much about the breaking dishes because we had plenty more in the attic and the basement. I stood up.

"Ashley," I said.

She looked up at me from her spot on the bed; "yeah?"

"I have to get out of here."

She nodded; "ok."

"Would you tell Dad?"

"Yeah sure."

"When he stops yelling, that is."

"Uh huh."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

I left my room, slamming the door behind me. I raced downstairs and out the front door, slamming that door behind me as well. I ran a few blocks having no idea where I was going and not really caring either. I knew there were much worse places to be.


	3. Escape

Even though my dad didn't really do anything and we weren't all that close in a weird sense I trusted him a lot more than my mom; maybe that's because he was the quietest person I know. They say the quiet ones are always the ones to crack first. And its true. If someone you know is quiet you don't want to make them angry. You never know what could or couldn't happen.

The quiet night air was nice though cold. After awhile my running slowed down to a walk. The snow, along with my speed, had slowed. The cold, quietness was beautiful. My only wish was that I had somewhere warm and comforting to come home to; someone to really take care of me. In the back of my mind I knew I always had my dad, with all his various flaws. This was going to be a long night I could already tell. It was eerily quiet.

Every night when I went to sleep my room always smelled like lavender, the perfect bedtime scent. But it still wasn't enough. I don't know when it would be if ever.


	4. Cutting

The next morning at 1 I snuck back into my house. It was finally quiet; the lights in the house were dim because Dad and Ashley both knew I had a fear of the dark. The house seemed vast, empty. Not somewhere I didn't want to come home to but then again I didn't have much of a choice. I knew that my parents and Ashley were asleep.

I closed and locked the door behind me, then crept up the stairs and into my room. I heard Ashley's quiet breathing.

"Ashley," I whispered; "I'm back."

Even though I knew she was in the warm comforting land of sleep and therefore wouldn't hear me. But I still felt like letting someone know. I wanted to draw comfort in someone even if they were asleep.

Once in my room I set my key down on the dark wood table against one of the walls and glanced over at the moon nightlight my dad had given me when I was little; and smiled. He told me that he loved the moon and frequently drew comfort from it, something for me to always remember. Despite everything he could be a very sweet, kind guy.

I changed out of my clothes and into my black fleece robe, padding down the hall in my bare feet to my bathroom, flipping the light on and closing the door. The room was flooded with light and everything was strangely quiet. I leaned over and drew hot water into the white bathtub from the silver faucet. I stripped down out of my robe and stepped into the water as it filled the tub, letting the steam rise around me. With my right hand I pushed the razor blade that was on the side of the tub into the water letting it sink to the bottom. My parents each had their own bathroom and their was one for guests as well.

After about a minute I turned the hot water down and turned the cold water on. I took the razor out of the water and held my left wrist under the water and cut. It stung but I was used to the pain by now. I let the razor slip back into the bathtub water, turned off the faucets and slipped down into the water myself.

5 minutes later I thought I heard something. I slipped out from beneath the water and discovered I was right; my dad was knocking on the door.

"Lily," he called.

He knocked 3 times more then started pounding.

"Lily I don't have time for this now open the door!" he yelled.

I swallowed.

"Ok Dad. Hold on."

"Ok."

I got out of the tub, pulling the drain up.

"Thank god you're alive," I heard dad whisper.

I wondered if he thought I would try to kill myself; it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"Lily?" Dad asked.

"Yeah I'm coming. Hold on."

"Ok," then, more softly, "ok."

I picked up my black fleece robe from where I had left it on the bathroom floor and tied it around me, and got the gauze pads, rolls and medical tape out from their spot in the drawer under the sink and medicine cabinet.

"Lily," Dad said.

"Yeah I'm coming," I acknowledged.

Dad didn't say anything that time.

I stuck my right wrist in the sink so I wouldn't bleed anymore on the floor than I had already and with my left hand opened the door.

"Lily," Dad asked when he saw me; "where were you?"

"Out. I told Ashley to tell ……….."

"Yeah she did. But I didn't know where out was."

I nodded.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"At work."

"At this hour?"

"Well that's where she said was going."

"Oh."

"You could've called."

"I didn't have a phone!"

"Well next time take yours with you."

"Ok. I will."

"Lily you know I worry about you."

"Yeah I know and I'd prefer it if you…………"

"Hey. Don't ever say that. You've no idea……."

"How lucky I am? Yeah I know."

"And what in hell happened to your……….oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Oh Lily," Dad said.

His face and body fell when he saw my wrist. He had seen blood before but I think it was too much for him to take in at once.

I looked up at him; "Dad?" I asked; "you ok?"

"I I need to sit down. But first I…………I need to help you."

I opened the door wider and guided him into the bathroom and onto the toilet, where he sat down. The toilet and the tub were the only places to sit down in the bathroom. I closed the door and filled a small paper cup with water which I then brought over my dad.

"Sorry I know it's a small cup. And that I'm bleeding on the floor."

"It's ok; any water will do. And keep your hand, arm, whatever in the sink. Until I…………."

"Ok."

I put my arm in the sink, where it continued bleeding. I put a gauze pad between my teeth to attempt to open it which proved to be very difficult. Dad sipped from the small paper cup and then threw it in the trash. He stood up and moved over to the sink where I was.

"Here. Let me," he said.

I nodded; "ok."

He opened the drawer under the sink and took out a package containing a gauze pad, unwrapping it and pressing it to my wrist. I turned my head to the left, where I spit out the gauze pad package I had tried to open. I would take care of that trash later along with the bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's ok. What happened? Er I mean……….."

"It was just too much. You, Mom, the cold………."

"I know how that can be."

My dad smelled mostly of smoke.

"You been smoking?" I asked.

He nodded, slowly wrapping some gauze around my wrist, where he nimbly tied it.

"Sorry hon. I know it's not setting a very good example for you………….."

"Well, you're right. It's not. But we all have our little habits."

"Yeah. We do. And right now, it's not the most important thing."

"You're right; its not."

"Hey Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to try and get some sleep, if only for a few hours."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah."

"That goes for the both of us. Ok well let me know if you need anything."

"I will Dad. I will."

"Goodnite Lily."

"Goodnite."

We both walked down the hall to our separate bedrooms. I immediately fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning at 4 a.m. I woke up. I guess I was afraid of what would happen once daylight hit. And I didn't want to be here when it did.

I got on some clothes, and filled my pockets with items of importance; my keys, address book, knife, umbrella, phone, phone charger, wallet. I also brought my purse, which had a wallet in it made out of duct tape with one of my IDs in it. That was about it. I knew that I should keep the items in my pockets, especially after dark. I knew this was better than keeping them in my purse, in the event that anyone took it.

I walked down the hall to my dad's room, where he always left the door open at night. Like me, he was a heavy sleeper. Once he got to sleep that is. We both had trouble sleeping which is why I was hesitant to wake him. But I knew he'd want to know where I was going.

I knocked on the door.

"Hey Dad?" I whispered.

My dad moaned as he shifted in his bed.

"Yeah hun?"

"Um…"

"Oh hey Lily whatsup?

"I'm going out."

"Ok. Where?"

"I don't know."

"Ya got your phone?"

"Yeah I got my phone."

"Ok."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

I left the house closing and locking the door behind me.


	6. The Incident

Chapter 6; the incident

I was out walking around in the cold night air when a man grabbed hold of me.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Shut up," he told me.

"Um exscuse me? You don't tell me what to do. And, furthermore,"

"Oh I think I do."

"What are you doing out at this hour?"

"The real question is miss…………what are you?"


	7. Pov: Steven

**Steven**

Steven Hyde's eyes flew open. He was now awake. He knew something had happened to his daughter. He fumbled on his nightstand and then realized he didn't have a desk lamp because he hadn't wanted one. And he didn't have the money to buy one because he didn't have a job. His hand found the empty cigarette box and knocked it between the bed and the nightstand onto the floor.

_I'll worry about that later,_ he thought.

Sometimes it seemed his wife didn't even care about his daughter, him or anyone. She was beautiful but vain and he hoped his daughter wouldn't grow up to become the same although she didn't think she would.

He got out of bed and crossed his dark unlit bedroom fumbling along the wall until he found the light switch. He flipped it on and the room was flooded with light. For a moment Steven was blinded by the light then got used to it. He took off his robe and put on his fleece jacket over the t shirt and pants he usually wore to bed.

It then hit him that he had to go back and clean up the bathroom and then write a note to Lily's friend Ashley explaining where he'd gone.

He made his journey down the hall where the bathroom was still lit.


	8. Angela

chapter 8; and back to lily; snow, rape and meeting the woman

The guy grabbed me and slammed me down into the snow.

"Now don't scream."

I fumbled for my knife in my pocket.

He quickly undid my clothes and pulled down my pants. I stuck my right knee up but I couldn't match his strength.


	9. The Church

I felt someone touch me and immediately gasped.

"Its alrite baby I'm not going to hurt you," I heard a female voice say.

"No we're not. We're here to help you; we're going t take you somewhere safe. You got a name?" a deep male voice asked.

"I……….Lily. My name is Lily."

"I'm John," the male voice said.

"And I'm Angela," the female said.

"You can open your eyes now. It's ok to look. He's gone; for now," John said.

I opened my eyes and saw 2 people looking down on me. The snow was a cold blanket around us and the streetlamp was lighting up the people from behind. The people were around my parents age and had dark skin and dark eyes.

"Lily. Like the flower," the woman said, her mouth and eyes both smiling.

She had crinkles around her eyes when she smiled.

"Yeah I guess," I replied.

"Oh I can already tell you're as beautiful as the flower even after what you've been through."

A tear entered my eye; "that's………….that's what my dad tells me."

"So then I guess you've parents? Or at least a dad," John said.

"Yeah. A dad. He's the one to contact………"

"He dead?" Angela asked.

I looked up at her with confusion; "Wha what?"

"You said contact. And usually with us that means……….." John explained.

"Oh. Oh no. No. he's not. He's alive and probably worried about me."

"He has every right to be Lily, every right."

"I know he does. I know."

I looked around. John, Angela and I were the only ones out.

"Wha……….what time is it? Where we goin?"

"4:20 a.m."

"Oh."

"And we're goin to the church where we stay."

"Stay?!" I asked.

Then, realizing my tone, I said; "I'm sorry. Stay?"

"Yes. You see, Lily……….." Angela said.

"It's our home. Where we live."


	10. Chapter 10

I heard people talking and opened my eyes only to find myself in a large room filled with talking and laughter, light and people, some of whom looked like John and Angela.

I was confused for a bit until I recognized John and Angela. I smiled when I saw them.

"One minute," I heard Angela say to the woman she and John were talking to.

The woman nodded.

Angela looked over at me.

"Hey baby how are you?" she asked.

"I……….where am I? What time is it? What day is it? What's going on?" I asked.

John laughed; "whoa one thing at a time Lily."

"You're at our church," the woman said.

"It's Saturday night. You've been sleeping since you got here," someone else said.

"Oh."

"And we're going to take you to the hospital," Angela informed me.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now 10 p.m. that night. I was lying in a hospital bed in a room. I blinked and my vision cleared; my dad was sitting in a chair to the right of my bed.

"Dad?" I asked.

He smelled like musk and smoke.

"Yeah. Hey baby," he choked out in a raspy voice.

"What what are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard."

"Who told you?"

"the receptionst, nurse. Someone."

"Oh. Ok."

A question entered my mind; "where's Mom?"

"Stuck working."

But I knew the real answer; she hadn't wanted to come. This just added to everything I'd already been through. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh hon," Dad asked.

"She didn't want to come did she?"

"Well………………….she…….."

"No. she didn't."

"Lily…I don't want to put you through more than you've already been through."

"It's ok. I knew she wouldn't want to."

"Yeah. She and I had a talk. Well argument, really."

I sighed; "again?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well that's why I left. Is so I wouldn't be around to hear it."

"I understand."

"And then I went and………….."

"It's not your fault hun."

"How can you…ow…….how can you say that? Did it ever happen to you?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. So how can you………? I'm sorry."

"Well in your defense you've been through a lot."

"Yeah I know. And, it's not fair. I mean I know that life isn't fair…….you and I know that better than anyone."

"Yes, we do. And you're right Lily it's not. Your situation……..and then, you know, this happens."

"I know."

A pause. I was still very tired even though I had slept for about 10 hours. I yawned.

"I'm sorry. I'm really tired."

"I know you are."

"You know………..in a way, you're a better parent than Mom. At least you care."

"You're right. But she's the one who brings in the money."

"I know."

Pause. My hospital room was very quiet.

"Lily," dad asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Keep it?"

"You know, the baby. Since, because you were……….."

"Oh. I don't know."

"Oh."

"Is it still snowing?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

The lower half of my body hurt.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Lily."

"Did they stitch me up?"

"What? Oh. Well……….they had to Lily."

"I don't remember."

"You were asleep. They put you to sleep."

"And I've been sleeping since then," I concluded.

"Yes. Lily."

"Yes?"

"There's someone I'd like you to stay with. After you come out of the hospital, that is."

"How….how long will I be here?"

"A few more days."

"Oh."

"She's a wonderful person and I met her when I was your age. She was a sort of motherly figure to me and I think she could really help you. I'll take you to see her."

"Ok."

"Sorry. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to, well, abandon you. It's just that right now I don't think being at home is the best place for you."

"I know Dad. I know."


	12. Diane

It was a few days later and Dad and I were standing outside a white front door of a large white house, my luggage behind me. It was, once again, snowing.

Dad rang the doorbell. we heard music coming from inside.

"Coming coming," a woman's light voice called.

We heard footsteps walking across a wooden floor, the click of heels.

"Ginger out of the way," the voice said.

"Who's Ginger?" I asked, looking at Dad.

"Her cat," he replied

"Oh."

We heard a click and the door opened. There stood a woman Dad's height, with sparkling blue eyes and short, blonde hair. She was wearing dark brown, leather boots with thin heels, a long dark skirt, a long sleeve button up cream colored shirt, and a dark vest over the shirt. Her earrings were amethyst. She smiled when she saw Dad.

"Steven hello," she said.

"Hi Diane," he replied.

"It's been how many months now?"

"Several, I think."

"Oh it's so gd to see you. Come in come in."

She opened the door wider, stepping to the side so we could come in, then closed it behind us. My suitcase followed.

"It's quite cold out there," she said.

"Yes, it is," Dad replied.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um coffee."

"Ok coming right up. What brings you here?"

"Well I brought my daughter Lily over to stay a few days."

Diane looked at me.

"Oh yes hello you must be Lily," she said.

"I am. And that would make you......." i replied.

"Diane. You're as beautiful as your mother."

I smiled; "thank you."

"Youre welcome. Do you model as well?"

"Yes. Sometimes. I like your earrings."

"Thank you. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes. Hot chocolate."

"Ok coming right up."

"Is it ok if I call my friend Ashley and let her know I'm here?" I asked.

"Yes of course. My phone's right through there. It'll give your father and I a chance to catch up. You can stay in any room you like Lily."


	13. Chapter 13

I walked through the living room to the kitchen, where white corded phone was. I dialed Ashley's cell.

"Yeah hello?" she asked.

"Ashley?"

"Lily?"

"Yeah I'm calling from a friend of my dad's."

"Oh. Where are you what happened are you ok?"

"Well, I'm at her place. Diane's. She's my dad's friend. I'll be staying here a few days."

"Oh."

"I'm not ok."

"What happened?"

"I.....I don't want to tell you over the phone."

"Oh."


	14. Chapter 14

_Meanwhile, back at the house..._

**Jackie**

In Jackie's bedroom the bedside phone rang, awakening Jackie.

"Mm hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Mrs. Burkhart?" a young female voice asked.

"Yeah who is this?"

"Ashley."

"Uh, Ashley...?"

"Lily's friend."

"Oh. Whatdayawant?"

"I want to know how to get to Diane's."

"Diane, Steven's friend?"

"Yeah thats what Lily told me."

"Oh."

Jackie gave Ashley Diane's number then hung up.

When her husband wasn't there she barely noticed. She, Donna, Eric and Michael had grown apart over the years. The only person she really considered a friend was Fez who, not surprisingly, had turned out to be gay. He and Steven had had a short relationship in college. Jackie and Steven had gotten married right out of high school and then gone to New York where they were swept up into the 80's, drugs, AIDS and partying. Neither of them had contracted the deadly disease but theyd met some people who had, including a stripper and a crossdresser by the name of Angel, who'd died shortly. He - she? - was the glue that held everyone together. During their time in New York Steven had gotten involved and taken care of Mimi, the stripper.


End file.
